


Free

by casesandcapitals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Implied Spousal Abuse, Language, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just wants to be free from his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

I wasn't going to take it anymore. He couldn't just hit me whenever he wanted, whenever he thought I'd made a mistake. My father was a bastard, and I wasn't going to stand for his bullshit anymore. I left a note on my bed telling him exactly what I felt. Telling them both what I felt. I hadn't asked to be brought into this, this wasn't my problem to deal with anymore. If my mother wanted to stick around and be his punching bag, fucking go for it. But not me, not anymore.

I gathered some clothes into my backpack. I grabbed my cd player, headphones, batteries, and cd binder and stuffed them in on top of my clothes. Lastly, I took all the money I had saved out from under my mattress, about two hundred dollars, and folded it up into my wallet.  
Fuck this place. I shut the door behind me and never looked back.

At the edge of town I started hitch-hiking. Some old dude picked me up and told me all about how he used to hitch-hike as a kid back in the 50's or whatever. He dropped me off at the next town with a smile and a "Be safe out there!"

I walked until it started to get dark. It was July, so I decided I didn't need to spend money on a motel room when I could just camp in the local park. I found a group of 20-somethings doing the same thing. We sat around a small fire getting drunk and sharing stories until everyone eventually fell asleep. No one asked about my black eye and busted lip.

I asked them where they thought I should head the next morning. They said a few of them were hopping a train to the closest city later that night, I gladly tagged along.

I learned it wasn't so much hopping as it was running and jumping, hoping you don't trip and die under tons of steel. We ended up in an open box car on a relatively slow moving train. I watched the stars slide by and listened to the soft conversations of the other kids in the car.

We parted ways when the train stopped at the next yard. They wished me luck and I returned the sentiment. The first thing I did was find a diner in the sprawling city to grab breakfast and two cups of coffee. Then I continued walking. I kept my headphones on for most of the day to shut out the sound of traffic and the noise of pedestrians. I decided around four o'clock that I needed something heavier. I stopped in the first record place I saw.

I found my way into the punk section and started flipping through the rows of cds. After a while I found something I wanted, so I plucked it out from the other cases and turned it over to read the list of titles on the back.

"Nice choice," came a voice.  
I jumped. I hated when people snuck up on me like that. I just barely restrained the urge to fling my hands up in front of my face.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
The guy was probably around my age, but much taller than me and skinny as all hell. His hair was light brown and styled into a point trailing down his forehead. He had glasses and my first thought was how angry my father would have been if I had ever needed glasses.  
"It's cool," I told him.  
"I'm Mikey," he said with a twitch of his lips.  
"Frank, nice to meet you." I turned back down to look at the cd case in my hands.  
"You like Black Flag, Frank?" Mikey asked, looking over my shoulder at the case.  
"Yeah."  
"I got all their cds, man," he informed me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
I turned away from him and brought my cd up to the cashier. Mikey followed me out of the store after I paid.  
"I've never seen you before," he said when we were out in the warm city air.  
"I just got into town today, actually."  
"Huh." He quirked an eyebrow at me then began searching through his pocket. "You smoke?" he asked, pulling a crushed pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.  
"Hell yeah."  
He handed a stick over to me and lit it before lighting his own.  
"Thanks man," I nodded at him.  
"Where are you staying?" he asked around his cigarette.  
"No where, at the moment."  
"You should come to my place. I live with my older brother."  
"I dunno..."  
"Come on, we'll get high and listen to Black Flag," he insisted.  
I shrugged. What the hell. "Alright man, lead the way."

We walked for a while, talking about music and horror movies. By the time Mikey slowed and turned up a driveway, we were well out of the city and into suburbia.  
"So, how old's your brother?" I asked, looking up at the cookie cutter house.  
"Twenty two," Mikey answered, digging around in his pocket for a key.  
"And he has a house?"  
"Our parents left it to us," he said casually, clicking the lock and opening the door.  
"Oh."  
Mikey led me inside and started flicking on lights as he went.  
"Gerard must still be sleeping," Mikey muttered. I followed him upstairs and into a small cluttered room. "Open that cd up, man. Let's christen it."  
As I struggled with the plastic, Mikey shoved a hand under his mattress. He pulled out a baggy of weed.  
"Nice," I smiled.  
I finally got the case open and popped it into Mikey's cd player. I sat by his computer desk in a spinny chair and watched as he finished rolling a joint. The music started and Mikey pulled out his lighter.

The cd was half finished. Mikey was sitting up in his bed with his back propped against the wall. I was laying on the floor with my head on my backpack.  
"Dude," I slurred.  
"Yeah," he agreed.

The sun was starting to set when I heard a thump from the floor below us.  
"Gerard must be up," Mikey said. "Come on, I'll introduce you."  
I lazily followed my skinny new friend down the stairs and into the kitchen. The man who I assumed was Gerard was bent over with his head in the refrigerator, the top half of his body concealed by the door.  
"Hey Gee."  
"Mikey," Gerard said, standing straight up. He looked into my eyes. "Who's your friend?"  
"This is Frank, he just got into town today."  
Gerard smiled at me and I had to repress a slight shiver. He was kind of freaky with pale skin and long, midnight hair. "Oh yeah? Where are you staying Frank?"  
"No where really," I admitted. "I hopped a train to get here, actually."  
"Nice," Gerard chuckled.  
"Gee, you wanna watch a movie?" Mikey asked.  
"Sure." Gerard eyes roamed over me. "Night of The Living Dead?"  
"Sounds good," I replied.  
Gerard shut the fridge door and stepped past me to enter a short hallway. I followed after him with Mikey trailing behind me. Gerard opened and door and stepped though. I realized there were stairs leading down.  
"The basement?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.  
"S'my bedroom," Gerard chuckled.  
I shrugged off another shiver. "Whatever floats your boat, man."  
I followed Gerard down the wooden stairs. Mikey descended after me, but not before shutting the basement door. It was easy to not be suspicious when I was still pretty buzzed. I reached the last step and turned the corner. Gerard was standing right in front of me, gazing down at me with a hungry look in his eyes.  
"What-?" I started.  
Gerard cut me off with a hand on my arm, gripping me tight and tossing me across the small room. The air whooshed out of my lungs when I landed. I was on an unmade bed, I realized.  
"Mikey, you shouldn't have," Gerard said with a smile in my voice.  
"I thought you deserved a present," Mikey answered.  
"What the fuck?"  
I tried to get to my feet but Gerard was on top of me in a flash.  
"Shhh," he whispered. "Be quiet."  
There was a flash of bright white teeth and a sharp pain before everything went black.

The End


End file.
